Feliz Cumpleaños Alice
by ClaauRR
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot acerca del no deseado cumpleaños de Alice. Lean y comenten!


**Qe onda?? Psz aqii un peque One-shot. Es acerca de una situación por la que estoy atravesando...  
Se lo dedico a mi BFF Gabs!! Aunqe ella no lo note en serio siempre está ayudandome!!**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Alice**

Las 7 a.m.

No se desde cuando estoy despierta, pero no quiero dar señales de estarlo...  
Que día tan horrible. Antes contaba los días en espera por hoy, pero no más. Desde la aquella noticia no he querido tener conciencia de que el día de hoy existe…

Las 8 a.m.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Y eso que dicen que cuando quieres que algo acabe cada vez es más lento. Que bien que eso no pasa conmigo, quiero que este suplicio termine lo más pronto posible…

Las 9 a.m.

Escucho ruidos en la habitación contigua. Seguramente son mis padres, planeando que haremos hoy; aunque ayer les dejé muy claro que no quería hacer nada, es obvio que no me prestaron atención. Nunca me prestan atención…

Las 10 a.m.

¿A que hora me levantaré? ¿A que hora daré signos de vida? Si fuera por mi no me saldría de esta cama jamás, pero se que algún día saldré y dirán lo inevitable. ¿Será posible poder desaparecer todo un día? Espero que lo sea…

Las 11 a.m.

Se escuchan pasos incesantes detrás de mi puerta. También un par de murmullos que hablaban con ansiedad.  
-¿Cuanto más estará dormida? ¿Podemos despertarla ya?- Sin duda es la voz de mi hermano Emmett, el siempre tan impaciente.  
-Déjala dormir cuanto quiera, después de todo hoy...- ¡No! Ya no quiero escuchar más. Me escondo bajo las sábanas y cubro especialmente mis oídos. Sólo espero que mi muy querido mellizo Edward les haga entender a todos que el día de hoy no haremos nada. Nada…

Las 12 p.m.

Es obvio que pensarán que es muy raro que aún no haya salido del cuarto. Vendrán muy pronto, lo se. ¿Que haré?  
_La ventana.  
_Es una suerte que mi ventana dé al patio trasero. Inmediatamente trazo el plan, saldré por la ventana y escalaré hasta el techo. No es tan difícil, lo he hecho antes. Me cambio rápidamente y abro la ventana. Es una casa de una sola planta así que no se requiere mucho esfuerzo para llegar al tejado. Vagamente escucho a Emmett entrar a mi habitación, lo más nítido fue su exclamación de asombro ante mi ausencia.  
Ya no me interesa nada más…

La 1 p.m.

Suerte que es un día templado, el Sol se encuentra cubierto por las nubes y sin amenaza de lluvia.  
Había escuchado por un rato como mis padres y hermanos me buscaban, llegaron a la conclusión de que salí a desayunar con alguien. Que equivocados se encuentran…

Las 2 p.m.

Unas horas más y podré regresar a mi habitación. Escuchaba el molesto timbre del teléfono a cada minuto; seguro eran personas cercanas haciendo lo obvio. Lo inevitable…

- ¿Piyama? ¿A las 2:30 de la tarde? Si que eres rara- la voz me hizo sobresaltar. Giré hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan aterciopelada voz y veo al mismo dios griego en persona. Un chico de cabello rubio y ondulado, de ojos azules y complexión un poco musculosa. Se encontraba sentado en el tejado contiguo, cosa que significaba que era el nuevo vecino por el cual se armó gran escándalo días atrás.

-Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, este país se declara libre.- respondí con una voz frustrada, cosa sin intención, haciendo que aquel chico sonriera de lado.

-Pues hasta donde yo sé, aún existe mucha opresión y esclavitud.

-_Touché_- Respondí con sarcasmo, ironía, tristeza, frustración, todo mezclado gracias a mis egoístas pensamientos.

-Vamos, podrías dejar esa máscara de dureza y dejar que te conozca.- Lo mire de reojo, había cruzado de su tejado al mío y había tomado asiento junto a mi, justo delante de la chimenea.

-No es máscara de dureza, es enojo lo que me envuelve.-

-¿Y se puede saber por que el enojo es capaz de tomar posesión de una chica tan linda?

-Es complicado...-dije sin mucho ánimo.

-Creo que puedo seguirte el paso.-dijo con una voz tan convincente que hizo salir un suspiro de mi.

-Me enoja una situación estúpida y superficial, me enoja que sea tan superficial como para enojarme por ello y me enoja que no pueda entender porque tengo que ser tan superficial como para enojarme por ello.- exploté. Solté todo de corrido sin espacios para respirar.

-Bien, creo que no pude seguirte el paso.-algo en el me inspiró toda la confianza necesaria para explicarle paso por paso lo sucedido.

-Mira, te explicaré, pero promete que no me juzgaras hasta que termine de explicar ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok-me miró con una mirada cargada de curiosidad. Resople.

-Desde niña he vivido con fiestas de dulces 16 de todo mundo, desde mis primas Kate, Irina y Tanya hasta mi hermana Bella pasando por mis amigas Angela y Jessica; y desde entonces pienso con la fiesta de mis sueños para mi cumpleaños número 16. Todo iba muy bien, mis padres habían acordado que empezaríamos con los preparativos el diciembre pasado, pero al llegar la fecha decidieron no hacerla. Me enoja porque ya lo habían prometido, pero los entiendo porque una fiesta así supone un gasto inmenso. Pero soy tan superficial al seguir molesta por no obtener mi preciado regalo y eso me enoja. ¿Es raro no? Mi mejor amiga me dice que no debo ser tan material, pero no puedo evitar llorar por no obtener este obsequio. Ahora solo pienso en que no quiero absolutamente nada por mi cumpleaños, todo porque estoy estúpidamente enojada, y se que en un futuro me arrepentiré por no haber hecho nada pero solo pienso en este maldito enojo que me consume y no me deja pensar con claridad. Y ¡Ahh! Ya no se que hacer.- Termine mi relato y no se hasta que punto me siguió y escuchó, pero poder descargar todo ha sido un alivio para mi.

-Mmm... Te diría que te comprendo, pero no lo hago ya que todo eso de las fiestas de 16 es cosa de ustedes mujeres, pero si es lo que tanto deseas es obvio que te enojaras al no recibirlo. Aunque no te mentiré, si me parece superficial; pero te das cuenta de ello y tratas de luchar contra ello, y eso me da gusto. Ahora, pienso que como sigue siendo un cumpleaños 16 deberías hacer algo especial o diferente, aunque no sea lo que deseas. Todo es tu decisión, pero recuerda, no te dejes llevar por el enojo y la superficialidad.

-Gracias por escuchar y apoyar. A propósito, soy Alice- dije al recordar que no habíamos sido presentados oficialmente.

-Jasper-dijo tendiéndome la mano, la tome y me dio un suave apretón.

No se cuanto tiempo más estuvimos platicando, me contó acerca de muchas cosas, por ejemplo que tiene una melliza llamada Rose, y yo le platique algunas más.

Ya cuando vi el crepúsculo amenazando con salir me di cuenta que debía regresar a mi casa, aunque técnicamente no había salido de ella.

-Creo que debo regresar a casa.-Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme. Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a bajar del techo.

-¿Alice?-Automáticamente voltee hacia su llamado y su cara mostró una leve sonrisa. -Feliz cumpleaños-

**Qe tal?? haha**

**Estaba pensando en mi y en esta situación y se me vino Alice a la cabeza, ya saben por eso de que adora las compras xDD  
****No lo iba a subir, pero ya lo había escrito y ya lo había pasado a compu xDD  
Gabs si lees esto quiero decirte que mucho de lo que dice Alice es cierto, además de que tu siempre me has ayudado con las decisiones difíciles, te adoro Usa!!  
aaNiittaa, si lees esto ni una sola palabra a nadie más de acuerdo?? Sino, morirás lenta y cruelmente...**

**Cabe aclarar que aqí en Mexico se celebran los XV años, (mi cumple 10 de julio no lo olviden) pero en USA se celebran los dulces 16...**

**Es todo!!  
Reviews??**


End file.
